Aisling/Lore
Stories Excerpt From House Devaedra Letter:Clash Course - Aisling (video) *Dear Alaurum, Master, your teachings are clear. Vengeful ghosts always haunt their killers, yet I have found an exception and the implications trouble me. A young warrior, Aisling, has been wandering the empire of late dressed in her father’s great coat and wielding his sword. Apparently her father was a military man of some renown. The ghost of Aisling’s father appears and fights at the girl’s side. The ghost is formidable, if you care about such things, but it’s haunting the girl, not the man’s killer. This shouldn’t be possible unless... Master... What if the ghost didn’t know who killed him? House Melkior, Transcribed By Evan Songbird: *Governess Quindra, it seems odd to say but my impression of Aisling is she wasn’t flighty enough. So often the girls in my care are always sketching in their notebooks, doing cartwheels on the green, and humming ballads when they should be conjugating verbs. Not Aisling though, she was very serious, very determined. Such grim children are generally rather dull, I find, but Aisling was exceedingly clever, her test scores proved that. For whatever reason I often find she was hiding herself from all of us here at the academy. Her marks were very strong and she’d never had behavioral problems, but I don’t think any of us really got to know her. She seems to pass through her school year to year. Almost like a ghost, really. House Tesserus Field Notes: *Surreptitious observation of ectoplasm matrix, Sir Cador, controlled by the human female Aisling. Observation occurred during real world battle conditions which accounts for the sparse data. Aisling has the ability to create moving ectoplasm matrix that she forms into the form of a human male knight. For further study: Why always the same shape? Is she limited due to mental trauma? She can move the exoplasm a significant distance away from her and make it appear and disappear seemingly at will. For further study: What is the power source? Can it be tapped for other purposes? The ectoplasm fights a wide array of enemies and seems to act and react independently. This is of course impossible. For further study: Is Aisling controlling each action of the ectoplasm consciously or subconsciously? House Aurion Personal File: *Sir Cador insisted on rejoining the column despite his wounds and indeed his troops were unaware of the extent of his injuries, only closed chamber testimony from a squire at the time, Javarius, revealed Sir Cador was unable to don his armor without assistance nor lift his arms above his shoulders. The battle of Redavia Fields was a resounding success with Cador’s soldiers smashing into the enemy flank and routing the entire left wing. Were it not for his decisive action Redavia would have been a bloody battle of attrition not a textbook example of elegant field strategy. Sir Cador’s personal heroics on that day are well known and the inspiration of ballads, but his absence was notable during the consecration of victory ceremony, his daughter had fallen ill and Cador made haste back to the capital. House Karakesh Fencing Tournament, List Of Official Protests: *''Gavril:'' Expecting a man of my immense muscularity to match swords with a slip of a girl in an insult. I have not trained to fight children, and thus my loss should be expunged from the records. *''Hannorus:'' I did not witness any ghost emerging from the girl’s sword, but I must believe she obtained mystical aid in her so called victory. *''Tinoch:'' In future years council should adopt divisions based on the combatants age. Let the youth fight other youth I say. *''Karia:'' Please investigate the banquet staff. The morning after the feast I lost to a white haired girl half my size and I feared my mead was poisoned to dull my reactions. *''Rondel:'' I don’t care whose daughter she is, swordplay is for men of action, not unmarriageable girls. I am having my trophy re-engraved to replace the second place with the first place I deserve. Notes *'Slash:' It was supposed to be just ceremonial – a young warrior taking up her father's sword. But when Aisling grasped the hilt, she picked up a new purpose in life. *'Cador's Command:' When Sir Cador's spirit sought rest, the sword he wielded for decades felt like home. Never did he imagine that Aisling would insist on wielding it. *'Cador's War Cry:' “I remember Cador's voice, stern and low, as we climbed the barricades. I think of it whenever I must do something difficult.” – Captain Marquette *'Into the Blade:' “Sir Cador's spirit won't rest until his killer meets justice. But if that happens, what of Aisling and her sword?” – Templar Rynall, House Aurion *'Terrify:' “I know what it takes to get past Death, and you don't have it.” – Sir Cador *'Valkyrie's Pride:' “That ridiculous coat only inhibits her. She has it in her to become a truly great warrior, but she must drop the sentimentality.” – Zandora *See also in: **Fortune Cards **Skins References ru:Эшлинг/История Category:Hero Lore